La vida no es tan bella siendo un calamar gigante
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Me quejo, ¡claro que me quejo! Soy un calamar gigante y mi tamaño me da derecho a quejarme de las míseras condiciones de vida en las que me tienen. Ea, aquí las dejo, mis quejas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios son totalmente propiedad de Rowling, esa idea absurda que vais a leer es la única salida de mi cabecita linda, disculpadme por ello.

* * *

**La vida no es tan bella siendo un calamar gigante.**

En Hogwarts. Aquí es totalmente imposible que la vida sea bella. ¿Por qué? ¡Por decenas de miles de razones!

Soy un animal marginado. Sí, a pesar de ser una criatura casi mítica, completamente mágica y casi milenaria nadie me quiere. Esto es completamente cierto, no soy emo, ni estoy deprimido, ni abuso de los antidepresivos. Bueno, puede que esté un poco deprimido, pero no se debe a eso.

¡Hay cientos de criaturas en el lago de Hogwarts, cientos! Y ninguna de mi especie. ¿Ustedes lo ven justo? Porque yo no. Los primeros años, cuando tan solo era un pequeño calamarcillo que podía ser rebozado y frito en las sartenes del castillo no me importaba, era feliz nadando y tomando el escaso sol escocés mientras pasaban los años. Ahora es otra cosa, soy más grande que cualquiera de los bichos que viven en el lago, ¡incluso las sirenas y tritones me temen! Y me he zampado a tantos grindylows que ahora viven recluidos en cuevas, a pesar de que me den gases. Maldita sea la hora en que el tan fantabuloso y veliente Gryffindor me trajo al lago, decidiendo que el colegio debía tener una mascota. ¿Y por qué no dos? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tanto de costaba? ¡Idiota!

Pues no, aquí tengo que quedarme. Solo, aburrido, contentándome con volcar alguna barca cuando los niños cruzan el lago y alimentándome de algas, grindylows y los bocadillos de los alumnos. Esto no es vida, señores, sáquenme de aquí. He oído que no muy lejos, en otro lago, hay una mítica criatura que despierta casi tanta admiración como yo. Nessie le llaman, llévenme con él, se lo ruego.

Otra cosa, los niños me caen mal, ¡me caen muy mal! Son absurdamente pequeños y feos, están llenos de granos, sus risitas me ponen nervioso y me irrita que se empeñen en tirar cosas a MI lago, desde los apuntes del curso pasado hasta los bocadillos de foie gras. ¡No me gusta el foie gras! ¿No habéis oído hablar de la Nutella? Gracias.

¿Por qué tenía que haber acabado yo en un colegio lleno de niños? Si es que ni los mayores, los de diecisiete años me caen bien. Únicamente se dedican a acercarse a mi lago cuando hace buen tiempo para tumbarse cerca y lucir palmito. ¡Niñatos! No vais a llegar a nada en la vida, os lo digo yo, que hace una generación vi a Minerva McGonagall luciendo palmito como lo estabais haciendo vosotros, tratando de impresionar al capitán del equipo de quidditch, y mirad ahora dónde está. ¿Creéis acaso que tengo interés en ver vuestras blancas piernas peludas? ¿Me has oído Draco Malfoy? ¡Existen los rayos UVA!

Si por lo menos hubiera acabado en el lago de un colegio mayor, o de un colegio superior, o la academia de aurores, o mejor, la de periodismo o la de esteticien. ¡Eso sí que son piernas, y faldas! Que a un señor de casi mil años no le interesan las niñitas de colegio…

Indignado me tienen, he tratado de hacérselo entender a Albus Dumbledore, que me traslade, que yo no quiero estar en este colegio cochambroso, ¡por lo menos que me mande a Beuxbatons que hace mejor tiempo y las muchachas son más lindas! Mira que lo hablé con él, pues no quiso entenderme, _No hablo tu lengua, no hablo tu lengua…_ Hablas inglés, francés, alemán, latín, italiano, sirenio, duendigonza, troll… ¿y no hablas calamarés? Nada, que no conseguí que me sacara de aquí. Yo no pedía tanto, a mí que me hicieran un pequeño riachuelo que a partir de ahí yo ya…. Pues nada, oye. Total, tampoco me sirvió de mucho porque se escogorció desde la torre de astronomía dejando un bonito cromo en el suelo. Qué se le va a hacer, quizá dentro de cien años consiga escapar de aquí y huir al mar, o morirme, y resucitar en un unicornio, o en uno de esos centauros sexys… quién sabe.

Att: El Gran Gran Calamar Gigante

PD: No confundáis mis comentarios acerca de las muchachas con zoofilia. NO es zoofilia, al menos no para mí, lo que hagan ellas ya es otra cosa.

PD2: Sáquenme de aquí.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¡Sí, por favor!


End file.
